¡Atrapemos a Santa Claus!
by YukinaKoizumi
Summary: Cada año, Santa le había dado a Luffy todo lo que el hubo pedido. Pero esta vez será un poquitín diferente ¿Por qué? Pues porque ahora el niño tiene una macabro plan entre manos. Y lo peor de todo es que no está solo. ¡El trió monstruoso se prepara para atrapar a Santa Claus! -Especial navideño dedicado a todos los lectores de Fanfiction OwO -
1. Tres días antes de navidad

_¡Atrapemos a Santa Claus! Tres días antes de navidad _

**IMPORTANTE: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen…Son propiedad Eichiiro Oda.**

**Advertencias: **Un ligero personaje OC. Comedia dudosa.

**Resumen: **Cada año, Santa le había dado a Luffy todo lo que el hubo pedido. Pero esta vez será un poquitín diferente ¿Por qué? Pues porque ahora el niño tiene una macabro plan entre manos. Y lo peor de todo es que no está solo. ¡ASL atrapara a Santa!

**Especial navideño dedicado a todos los lectores de Fanfiction OwO**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace y Sabo. Esos nombres eran bien conocidos en la pequeña villa de la isla. Juntos formaban el famoso trió monstruoso. Y con bastante razón, pues juntos eran una bomba de tiempo que estallaba en risas y peleas.

A pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre, los tres chicos se querían como si fuesen una familia de verdad. Pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos y se contaban de todo. No había equipo más extraño y armonioso que ese.

Ahora pasaba otro invierno y estos tres hermanos caminaban rumbo al hogar de Dadan, la mujer ladrona de las montañas que los cuidaba.

El más pequeño de los tres, Luffy, metía sus diminutas manitas en las bolsas del abrigo rojo que llevaba puesto. La punta de su nariz y orejas ya se encontraban rojizas por la nieve helada que iba acumulándose sobre su característico sombrero de paja.

Tiritaba como nunca. No recordaba invierno más frio en toda su corta existencia.

-No seas pesado, Luffy.- hablaba el mediano, Ace. Que llevaba puesto tan solo una ligera camisa manga larga. Sabo, el hermano mayor mostro una sonrisa. Luffy comenzaba a atrasarse porque la altura de la nieve fácilmente podría envolver los pies y la cintura del niño.

Sabo se detuvo hasta que Luffy llego hasta el. Su cara de verdad mostraba cansancio. Y como no, si un cuarto de hora antes habían estado correteando a un pájaro del tamaño de una mansión de nobles.

-Vamos.- Ace los esperaba a ambos a una distancia considerable. Mientras, Sabo invitaba a Luffy a subirse sobre su espalda. El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Gracias, Sabo!- rio Luffy antes de sujetarse sobre su hermano mayor.- ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!- exclamo.

-Te escuche, idiota.- No estaba de mas mencionar que Ace era un hermano competidor y a veces hasta celoso.

Luffy y Sabo se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Ace. Tan enojón como siempre. Porque, aunque maltratara mucho al pequeño de goma, era obvio que lo apreciaba.

-Tengo hambre…- Luffy hizo un adorable puchero. Ace y Sabo coincidieron. Sus estómagos empezaron a sonar y rogaban que Dadan hubiera hecho algo delicioso para cenar, pues de tanto jugueteo olvidaron por completo "cazar" un poco comida.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Sabo observo el hilo de humo gris que se alzaba a unos cuantos kilómetros. Ese era el refugio de los ladrones de las montañas.

-Tch.- Ace chasqueo la lengua.- Tengo tanto sueño que podría dormir hasta Año Nuevo.

-¿Año Nuevo?...- susurro el menor entre bostezos.-…Navidad…- dijo instintivamente, rio y eso llamo la atención de sus dos hermanos.- ¡AH, NAVIDAD!- se despertó de un brinco.

-¡W-Wow!- Sabo se tambaleo por la animada reacción de Luffy.- Hey, quédate quieto.

-¡Navidad, navidad, navidad!- exclamaba el niño.- ¡Sabo, Ace! ¡Santa va a venir! ¡Santa va a venir!

Luffy movía los brazos tan frenéticamente que termino dándole un puñetazo a Ace justo en la frente. Eso lo hizo enojar y tomo a su hermano pequeño por la muñeca.

-¡YA ENTENDIMOS, TONTO, PERO DEJA DE MOVERTE!- grito furioso. Luffy asintió con una sonrisa y se abrazo al sombrero de copa de Sabo.

"Shishishi…" Fue lo último que se escucho de esa conversación. Pero Sabo y Ace sabían perfectamente que el tema de la Navidad apenas se daba por iniciada. Después de todo, era Luffy el necio con el que estaban tratando.

….

Los tres muchachos llegaron hasta la fachada de la enorme cabaña que se alzaba en medio del bonito y nevado prado.

-¿Eh?...- Sabo quedo atónito al ver la nueva decoración de la casa.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Al parece Ace estaba de acuerdo. El chico maldecía por lo bajo. Luffy despertaba de su siesta y miraba al rubio y al pecoso, luego dirigió su vista hacia la casa.

-¡Guau!- exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¡La casa se ve increíble!- menciono al tiempo que a Sabo y a Ace les resbalaba una gota de sudor sobre la cabeza. Ese Luffy no podía ser más raro.

Y es que su hogar sí que se veía raro. Con todos esos foquitos de colores y muñecos de nieve bien hechos por todo el patio. Sin mencionar esa sensación tan cómoda y cálida que emanaba de desde adentro.

Cualquiera podría confundir la casa de esos sanguinarios ladrones con el de una abuelita que horneaba galletas.

-No sabía que Dadan-san tuviera espíritu navideño…-rio Sabo. Luffy salió despedido hacia la casa y Ace fue directo a detenerlo.

…..

El pecoso abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que está casi se rompe en dos.

-¡Ya llegamos!- aviso el chico con sus dos hermanos detrás.

Dadan, que en ese momento daba un sorbo al te de su tasa, escupió todo por la sorpresa. La "familia" de ladrones observaba casi con pánico al infantil trió.

-¡OH! ¡¿ESE ES UN PINO?!- grito el menor. Si, Dadan cumplía con la tradición de colocar un arbolito navideño frente a la chimenea.

-¡H-Hey, tu, delincuente, aléjate de mis adornos!- la mujer se puso de pie y tomo a Luffy por la cintura, pero este se le escurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Y mientras los hermanos correteaban alrededor de la sala con un enojado grupo de vándalos tratando de atraparlos, Luffy intentaba subir a la punta del pino con una amarilla estrella de plástico en las manos.

-¡Baja de ahí, mocoso!- Dadan intento alcanzar a Luffy. Maldecía haber traído el pino más alto que los bandidos encontraron.

-¡MALDICION! ¡Pensé que no volverían!- chillo la mujer, pero no por extrañarlos. Nada de eso. De hecho deseaba con todo el fervor de su alma que los chicos no regresaran hasta la primavera.

-Tch… Sí, claro….- Ace, Sabo y los bandidos dejaron de correr y Luffy apenas y podía seguir aferrándose al picudo pino.

-Es que nos aburrimos…- dijo Luffy en tono de berrinche.

-Además, ¿Qué es todo ese ridículo teatrito de allá afuera?- el pecoso frunció el ceño. Dadan miro a Ace con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Cállate, niño! Esta es **MI** casa y así la quiero… ¡Y no eres quien para decirme que hacer! ¿Debo recordarles que se fueron tres días seguidos? Estoy en todo el derecho de hacer lo que se me dé la gana…

-¿Pero que tiene, Ace? ¡A mí me gusta mucho como se ve la casa!

-¿Lo ves? Deberías ser mas como Luffy.- rio Dadan dándole unas palmaditas a Luffy en la espalda, una vez que su grupo de maleantes lo hubo ayudado a bajar.

-Debo admitirlo…- hablo Sabo.-…Dadan-san tiene buenos gustos.

La estruendosa risa de Dadan resonó en la habitación. Esta completamente orgullosa, y Ace sabía de antemano que nadie debía subirle los sumos porque se pondría más que fastidiosa. Suspiro.

-Dadan… Oye, ¿Qué hay de comer? Muero de hambre…

-¿EHHH? ¡QUE RAYOS!- Dadan se levanto furiosa, Luffy soltó un grito ahogado- ¡FUEEEERA DE MI CASAAAA!- los hermanos se echaron a correr lo mas que pudieron cuando la anciana comenzó a perseguirlos con una endemoniada escoba.

…

La noche cayó. Y que más daba. Dadan no tenía el corazón suficiente como para que dejar a tres muchachitos afuera y con ese frio: Ace, Sabo y el pequeño Luffy dormían tranquilamente en el suelo frente a la chimenea.

Los bandidos habían tomado la llegada de los hermanos como pretexto para hacer una fiesta; comer, bailar y emborracharse hasta caer rendidos, eso fue lo que hicieron. Así que en ese momento el silencio reinaba en el refugio de la familia Dadan.

La líder era la que mas noqueada se encontraba. Era estresante tener niños en casa. Pero para los bandidos se trataba de una fuente de diversión inagotable. Los tres chicos, sin excepción, sabían cómo divertirse.

Además, no había mejor inspiración navideña que los niños y la idea de tener regalos de Santa Claus, ¿o sí?

_Santa Claus_. Luffy abrió un ojo.

-Ace, Ace…- tiraba de la manga de su hermano mayor.-…Ace, Ace, Ace, ¡Ace!

-¡¿Qué?!...Luffy…- trato de serenarse hasta la medula de fastidiado. Mini sombrero de paja sonrió.

-Ace, quiero pedirle algo extra especial a Santa este año…- susurro.

-¿Ah, sí?...- contesto Ace entre sueño y sueño, prácticamente ignorando al menor.

-Si…es por eso que quiero que me ayudes ¡Se me ha ocurrido algo increíble!

-¿Qué cosa?...- debía admitirlo, tenia curiosidad.

-¡Quiero atrapar a Santa!

Ace lanzo un bufido.

-No puedes atrapar a Santa, Luffy.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Pues porque él nunca se deja ver, tonto…

-Ah…pero yo soy muy fuerte, ¡puedo hacerlo!

El pecoso rio por la bajo hasta que el estomago comenzó a dolerle.

-Como quieras…

-¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?- los ojitos de Luffy irradiaban felicidad.

-Sí, si…- contesto desinteresadamente.

-¡Bien! Con tu ayuda seguramente le pateare el trasero a Santa, que bueno que Sabo también dijo que si…- Ace no pudo evitar sonreír.

Entonces reacciono.

-Oye, espera, ¡¿le dijiste a Sabo antes que a mí?!

Pero Luffy ya estaba profundamente dormido. Ace se sintió traicionado y luego dirigió su mirada furiosa a Sabo. Si no fuera porque él estaba cansado y lleno, con toda seguridad le hubiera dado un buen golpe.

Y repito de nuevo: No había hermano más competidor y celoso en todo el mundo que Ace.

* * *

**¡¿Qué tal a todos?! Bien, se me ha ocurrido esta linda idea debido que adoro la navidad y nunca** **había hecho una historia sobre estas fiestas…y como mi más grande logro dentro del mundo del anime fue verme todos los capítulos de One Piece (incluyendo películas y hasta el manga) entonces decidí hacer un fic…ya que en estas fechas se cumple exactamente un año de que comencé a verlo.**

**Y, por supuesto, AMO a mi querido trió de pequeños "monstruos". Definitivamente Luffy, Ace y Sabo son mis personajes favoritos de toda la serie. Es por eso que los escogí. **

**Así que espero mucho lo disfruten. Esta historia tendrá por lo menos 4 capítulos y la acabare el día 25…o sea, actualización cada dos días (como mínimo) Además, tratare de adelantar mucho ya que tal parece que me voy de viaje y…ahí no hay internet TTwTT**

**¡Felices fiestas y que tengan una hermosa navidad! Mis más sinceros deseos: Yukina. **


	2. Dos días antes de navidad

_¡Atrapemos a Santa Claus! Dos días antes de navidad. _

**IMPORTANTE: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen…Son propiedad Eichiiro Oda.**

**Advertencias: **Un ligero personaje OC. Comedia dudosa.

**Resumen: **Luffy ahora es el líder en este disparatado plan navideño, y sus ideas son todo menos…lógicas. Sus dos hermanos están en un aprieto: ¿Podrán Ace y Sabo decirle la verdad? ¿O ayudaran a su pequeño hermano a cumplir eso que tanto quiere con necedad? Mientras, una simpática chiquilla decide unirse a ASL y comienza a ayudar al malvado trió.

**¡Felices fiestas y prospero Año nuevo les desea: Yukina! ¡Disfruten el segundo capítulo!**

* * *

_-Oye, Luffy…_

_-… ¿Qué es eso?_

A la mañana siguiente, los copos de nieve caían lentamente en lo profundo de las montañas. El viento invernal solo significaba que muchos animales invernaban, así que para el trió monstruoso salir a entrenar no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo, buscar un poco de diversión subiendo hasta la copa de los arboles no estaba nada mal.

Así pues, los hermanos y Dadan tenían planeada una tarde lejos unos de la otra. Claro, si no fuera porque al despertar, el pequeño desastre llamado Luffy no se hallaba en ninguna parte de la casa…

-Entonces, Santa…- menciono Sabo con voz burlona.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados sobre la pila de leña recién cortada, esperando al hermano menor para darle una buena paliza por haber salido tan temprano y sin permiso. Ace se sonrojo ligeramente.

-D-Déjame en paz… ¡Hace años que deje de creer en eso!- refunfuño el pecoso.

En parte era mentira, el nunca había creído en Santa. Ni una sola vez. Y si había regalos debajo del árbol era obviamente porque Dadan los dejaba ahí. Pero nunca dijo nada por….bueno, no quería herir los sentimientos de los bandidos que con tanto esfuerzo robaban esos regalos a otros mocosos. Sabo se echo a reír.

-Bueno, bueno….yo solo decía. Entonces, ¿Cómo haremos para explicarle a Luffy que su extraño plan no va a funcionar?

Bien, esto ya era malo. ¡Luffy aun creía en Santa Claus! Los dos hermanos más grandes se cruzaron de brazos y se pusieron a pensar…

_¡Mierda!_

Se miraron completamente nerviosos.

-Dile tú, Ace.

-Dile tú, Sabo.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡YO NO LO HARE!

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡YO NO LO HARE!

No irían a ningún lado de esa manera. Ambos suspiraron. Era difícil…era en verdad difícil decirle a un niño que Santa no existía. Ace rompió el silencio:

-Seguro se decepcionara…

-Y luego llorara…

-…El siempre llora…

-¡Pero es Santa, maldición!

¡Ya! ¡No podían evitarlo! Querían morir en ese instante. Si le decían algo como eso a Luffy, serian oficialmente los peores hermanos mayores del mundo. Su depresión se notaba a kilómetros.

-El tiene que madurar.- trato de auto-convencerse Ace.

-S-Solo es un niño…- Sabo hacia las cosas más complicadas.- Pero supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Sí! ¡Qué más da! Dentro de unos años ya ni siquiera lo recordara.

-¡Cierto, cierto! Deberá estar agradecido con nosotros.- Ace y Sabo asintieron con la moral un poco más alta.

-¡CHICOS!...

Por el amor a todos los duendes del Polo Norte. Los hermanos de Luffy se sintieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sabo miro a Ace.

Ace miro a Sabo.

-¡No sabrán lo que encontré hoy!- Luffy llego hasta ellos con esa inocente sonrisa en el rostro. Ace y Sabo se daban codazos-golpes el uno al otro. El pequeño los miro confundido.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- parpadeo un par de veces.

-N-Nada…- dijeron sincronizados.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo tu?- Sabo recordó que antes que nada tenían planeada una reprimenda para Luffy.

-¡Si, idiota! ¡Nos tenias preocupados!- Ace le dio un golpe justo en la nuca al pequeño Luffy.

-¡AUCH!- se quejo.- Pues…-comenzó a hablar.- No pude dormir en toda la noche por pensar como atrapar a Santa. ¡El vendrá en dos días!

Sabo y Ace no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables.

-¡Entonces me desperté muy temprano para hacer un plan!- dijo animadamente.

-¿Y luego?...- Sabo no comprendía.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Encontré algo perfecto!

Los dos hermanos más grandes se miraron sin entender a que se refería Luffy. El niño no hizo nada más que sonreír.

….

-Oye, Luffy…

-… ¿Qué es eso?

Hoy Ace y Sabo estaban más que de acuerdo en que pensaban exactamente lo mismo. Pero, ¡¿Quién no haría la misma pregunta con…lo que sea que había traído Luffy?!

-¡Es bistec!- exclamo el niño con esa característica sonrisita suya de oreja a oreja.

Bueno, ahora el trió puede morir diciendo que ha visto de todo. Tal vez lo mejor habría sido no preguntar que había encontrado Luffy, porque la respuesta a ello era todavía una incógnita.

El niño peli negro acariciaba el blanco y casi transparente pelaje de esa enorme criatura que…

-¿Es un oso?- Sabo entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que es un perro…- menciono Ace ladeando un poco la cabeza para encontrarle un buen ángulo al extraño animal que su hermano travieso encontró.

-¡Es bistec!- repitió mientras reía infantilmente.

-¡¿Y ADEMÁS LE PUSISTE UN NOMBRE TAN RIDÍCULO?! – Ace le dio el segundo golpe a Luffy con todas las ganas que tenía en ese día.

-E-Es que tenía hambre…- chillo. Bistec se puso a la ofensiva y le gruño a Ace, mostrando cada uno de sus afilados dientes.

-¡¿Y tú que estas mirando?!- se defendió el chico comenzando una guerra de miradas con la bestia.

-Bien….supongamos que es un perro.- analizo Sabo mirando a la enorme bola de pelo blanca e ignorando el intento de ataque que incitaba Ace.- ¿Y qué es lo que harás con él, Luffy?

-¡Bistec tiene una buena nariz! Seguro podrá olfatear a Santa…

-E-Ehh…Luffy, no creo que Bistec sepa como huele Santa…- Sabo trato hacer entrar en razón al más pequeño y suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hojeo a Bistec. Si, seguro era un perro. Tenía el hocico delgado y alargado, justo como aquellos perros rastreadores. Además andaba en cuatro patas, aunque su enorme tamaño no era para nada normal.

-¿Cómo no? ¡Bistec es muy inteligente y obediente! ¿Verdad que si, Bistec?- Luffy le dio una palmada en el lomo a la gran bestia.

Esta lanzo una especie de…aullido. Era obvio que en forma de afirmación. Ace y Sabo se rascaron la nuca. El cabezota de su hermano siempre hallaba cosas interesantes, todo por su terrible curiosidad.

-Shishishi...

-¡Agh, ya que!- se rindió Ace. Sabo asintió. No existía nada, **nada **en todo el planeta que pudiera detener a Luffy ahora.

-¡Bien! Entonces… ¡Bistec, busca a Santa!

Para sorpresa de ambos chicos, Bistec olisqueaba el aire en busca de algún aroma que pudiera servirle a su ahora dueño.

-¡Wow!- exclamo Sabo.

-¡Lo está haciendo! ¡Encontró algo!- Ace gritaba al tiempo que Bistec mantenía fija la mirada en un solo camino. Luffy, Ace y Sabo reían.

¿Pudo haber encontrado Bistec a Santa Claus?

-¡Ve, Bistec!- le animaba Luffy sujetándose de su largo y enmarañado pelo blanco. Bistec aulló de nuevo y…

-¿Eh?... ¡Que, no! ¡Espera Bistec! ¡AYUDAAAA!

Salió disparado hacia la nada, llevándose a Luffy consigo.

-…-

-…-

Antes de que Ace y Sabo pudieran reaccionar, se miraron el uno al otro. Ese perro-oso era endemoniadamente rápido.

-¡LUUUFFYYY!

Y de esa manera, ambos chicos persiguieron a Bistec y al ahora secuestrado Luffy. Y, que si no fuera por la helada nieve, apuesto a que ya lo habrían alcanzado.

…..

_En otra parte, en la silenciosa Villa Fucsia…_

La niña Mary Anne pedía lo mismo de siempre en cada navidad.

-Galletas espolvoreadas con canela, por favor.- pidió educadamente al pastelero de la pequeña villa. El pastelero, bonachón y con una sonrisa, empaco ocho deliciosas galletas recién salidas del horno en una pequeña cajita de cartón blanca y lo envolvió con un bello listón rojo vivo.

Mary Anne miraba sin expresión como el pastelero hacia su trabajo.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

Salió de la tienda con la caja entre sus pequeñas manos y se sentó en una banca cubierta de nieve, abrió el paquete y tomo una galleta. Antes de que pudiera tragar el primer bocado, vio la cosa más sorprendente en todo el día…

-¡AUUUXILIOOO!

Bistec y Luffy pasaron justo en frente suyo, con tanta rapidez que si no fuera porque presiono la caja de galletas con toda la voluntad que tenia, esta habría sido una inversión desperdiciada.

Sus cortos cabellos bailaron en el aire y de un segundo a otro termino cubierta de nieve. Miro sorprendida a la enorme criatura blanca.

-¿Acaso ese no es el nieto de Garp?- escucho decir a los adultos que salieron a ver qué pasaba. Puesto que todo termino acabando en un desastre.

-Ese mocoso otra vez.- menciono el alcalde Woop Slap completamente furioso. Mary Anne dirigió su mirada al perro-oso que se alejaba cada vez más.

-¿Luffy?...- dijo con una voz angelical, algo completamente normal en una tierna niña.

-¡LUUUFFYYY!- Ace y Sabo llegaron al rescate. Un poco tarde en realidad. Bueno, a tiempo para recibir un buen sermón del alcalde. Se detuvieron exhaustos frente a la banca donde Mary Anne estaba sentada.

-Ace, ¿Qué está haciendo Luffy?

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Maldición, Mary Anne! No te aparezcas así… - Ace se sorprendió al ver a la niña observándolo con esos enormes ojos de corderito a punto de convertirse en una buena cena.

Mary Anne tenía la misma edad que Ace. Aunque conocía mejor a Luffy, desde pañales. Y es que la niña era nieta e hija de marines, eso ocasionaba que casi toda su familia estuviera ocupada. Sobre todo por estas fechas de festejo. Así que en navidad, ella solía pasarlo con Makino y el alcalde. Ocasionalmente con Luffy, pero como ahora resultaba que su pequeño amigo tenia hermanos…ella prefería pasarlo sola.

Al principio no le gustaba hablar con Ace, a causa de su tremenda timidez. Garp a veces decía que quería que Mary Anne se casara con su nieto. Puesto que el abuelo de ella y el de Luffy son muy cercanos y crecieron en la misma isla. Pero debido a que el niño de goma era menor, entonces pensó "Es hora de que mi otro nieto inútil sirva de algo" Para Mary Anne eso se escuchaba más como una broma.

De todas maneras, ella termino volviéndose una buena amiga para Ace. Hm, en realidad era algo así como un pacto de paz entre ambos.

En cambio, ella prefería a Sabo.

….

-¿Luffy quiere atrapar a Santa Claus?...- Al final fue el rubio quien termino por contarle todo a ella. Los tres chicos caminaban por la ciudad siguiendo las enormes huellas que Bistec había dejado sobre la nieve.

-Sí, y parece que no se va a rendir.

-¿Y le puso Bistec al perro?

-Bistec es un nombre que solo Luffy le pondría a un perro.- la jovencita se echo a reír ante el comentario.

-No tenias por que seguirnos, Mary Anne.- lanzo Ace de mal humor. La niña hizo un puchero.

-Tranquilo, Ace, solo trata de ayudar.- Sabo le tenía un especial cariño a Mary Anne. La primera niña que conocía que no estaba más preocupada por sus vestidos caros y que definitivamente no se sentía atraída por las joyas. Si no por los dulces y el chocolate.

-Solo está molestando…- le susurro a su hermano. Sabo sonrió.

Ace no tenía remedio, él era el que menos estaba de acuerdo en tener a una chica en su equipo. Aunque en realidad le incomodaba que Mary Anne tuviera un gran acercamiento con Makino. **Makino**. Y si no era amable con ella, seguro se lo reprocharía.

-Pero no me voy a ir…- anuncio Mary Anne.- Estoy preocupada por Luffy.- se escondió detrás de Sabo, sabía que pronto Ace comenzaría a gritarle que regresara a su casa.

-Luffy está bien.- menciono Ace.

-Sí, solo fue arrastrado por un extraño animal no identificado.- ironizo Sabo para sacar tensiones. Ace amenazo a su hermano con la mirada.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir.

-Ella se queda, Ace. Eso está fuera de discusión. – Y he aquí la ventaja de ser el hermano mayor.

Mary Anne sonrió tal y como lo hace Luffy. El pecoso se le acerco con un tic en el ojo por la furia.

-Tienes suerte de agradarle, enana.

Aunque en vez de tomarlo como una amenaza, la niña rió avergonzadamente por el comentario.

* * *

**¡Segundo capitulo! Uf, esta vez la inspiración no se me queda corta. La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho como quedo este capítulo. **

**Y en cuanto al OC, seguro les habrá agradado. No fue muy sencillo pensar en cómo seria, realmente al principio iba a crearlo siendo un varón. Pero luego me di cuenta de que lo que realmente faltaba en el trió de hermanos, era un elemento femenino. Si, y que mejor característica en un personaje que aparece en el frio invernal del navidad, que una adorable niña cálida y reconfortante.**

**En realidad, no explique mucho sobre su personalidad. Y me gustaría hacerlo más adelante, en otro fic. Pero por ahora está bien así, y con el puro hecho de comentar y opinar dentro de la historia es más que suficiente para darle una ligera etiqueta. Hasta ahora se sabe su relación con los personajes principales: Su mejor amigo es Luffy, su "enemigo" declarado es Ace, y tiene un interés por Sabo. Además de que le gustan los dulces.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un comentario.**

* * *

**Miis agradecimientos a:**

**AkariChwan**

**Yokozuna**

**Yume no kaze**

**Bego-Bura-xD**

**Onegirl92**

**¡Por sus lindos comentarios y por leer mi fic! **


End file.
